


I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

by pink_kitty



Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Divorces all around, Everybody Lives, F/M, Harry has love and support for once, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), More parent's centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: The third installment of the series following Harry's third year with a focus on the parent's and adult figures.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> This "book" is separated in three chapters each from another character's perspective, this chapters all around from the perspective of the Marauders.  
> Chapter 1: Sirius  
> Chapter 2: Remus  
> Chapter 3: Peter

Divorce

Chapter 1: Sirius

Padfoot woke up first. He curled up on the forest floor. Wet leaves and grass mated his fur. He walked over to the tiny hut. Remus was sleeping on the mattress turning restlessly in his sleep. 

Sirius tried to stop this behavior, but Padfoot would always comfort a pack mate in trouble. He curled his fluffy body around Remus. The werewolf’s hands automatically came around him and his fingers dug into the fur.

Padfoot wiggled more comfortably and closed his eyes. When he woke up the next time, he already shifted. The mattress was empty too, so Remus was probably up.

Sirius bought the hut and the land around it a few years ago, since they started coming here every full moon. Remus would probably be uncomfortable if he knew, but Sirius needed to be sure this was a safe space for him.

Remus was indeed outside. He was checking for damage as usual. No matter how many times he shifted with no incident, he never shook this fear. He was returning now, so he was most probably done with his rounds.

“Everything in order?” Sirius asked. He ran his hand through his hair and found some leaves there; he must have looked terrible.

“Yeah,” Remus said looking away.

“Ready to get back home?”

Remus nodded. Usually, even if he was physically okay most of the time, his magical core was still drained and Sirius was the one to apparate them home.

“You hungry?” Sirius asked when they landed on the street.

For security reasons, they made the house a non-apparating zone. So they had to walk a few steps to the house.

“Not really. Didn’t we hunt last night?”

“Yes, we did, but a rabbit is not enough.”

“Some toast and coffee then,” Remus yawned.

“You still haven’t slept enough. I do not understand why you always wake up so early.”

“I had a nightmare” Remus said simply.

“Every time?”

“It’s not easy…. not knowing what you did last night.”

“I am always there; I will always make sure we only kill Thumper… and Bamby that one time”

“I will ban you from watching Disney,” Remus sighed long suffering.

“You already took Jasmine away.”

“I didn’t even catch that reference.”

“You are getting sloppy into your old-age, Moony,” Sirius rolled his eyes.

Sirius made breakfast and bullied Remus into eating it. While he left Remus to sleep, Sirius went to get the mail. A few letters from family, some former students writing Remus and a sealed letter from Hogwarts.

Sirius turned it upside down, it looked official. He had a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knew it was a violation of privacy and the little rational part of his brain – that sounded awful lot like Remus – was screaming at him, but he broke the seal and peeked inside. Sirius scanned the letter.

Dumbledore had written personally to Remus to offer him the Defense against the Dark Arts post. Sirius’s blood ran cold.

On reflex, like his muscles were spasming, he crumbled the letter in his palm. The fire was dancing merrily in the foyer’s fireplace. Sirius’s hand shook with the desire to watch the parchment burn and crumble. He walked to the fire.

Remus would never know. It could be a perfect crime and it would never get back to him; owls could get lost. He was debating this with the letter dancing over the open flame.

“Hey, Padfoot, did you see my…” Remus asked from behind him.

Surprised, Sirius dropped the letter. He cast a freezing charm over the fire, before it got to consume the parchment though.

Remus stepped closer. “What do you have there?”

Sirius kneeled and picked up the letter. Only a corner was burned.

“A letter” He said.

“From who?”

“Hogwarts.”

“Were you given the Defense against the Dark Arts job?” Remus joked.

Sirius remained silent.

Remus walked over to him and snatched the letter from his hands. Sirius couldn’t look at him as he read.

“You wanted to burn it?” Remus’s tone was so cold that it sounded emotionless.

“I was debating it,” Sirius said still looking down.

“Why?”

“I know you will take it. I do not want you to go.”

“You are emotionally safe, you don’t need me anymore,” Remus’s tone was gentler then he deserved.

“But I still need you…”

“You know, some people told me this is unhealthy, that we clung to each other in time of trauma as a coping mechanism…” Remus trailed on.

“I am in love with you,” Sirius’s statement brought silence.

“No, you are not,” Remus said after a few long minutes.

Sirius looked at Remus this time.

“Isn’t telling other people how they feel unhealthy as well?”

“Not as much as saying anything to get your way”

Sirius looked at Remus, surprised and offended.

“I am not saying it for…”

“Sirius, don’t!” Remus raised his voice.

“Don’t what? Express my feelings?”

“Don’t play with mine,” Remus said. “I am taking the job.”

“I do not want you to.”

“That is not your decision to make!”

Remus’s door shutting upstairs felt like a gong in the unusual still house.

**

Sirius didn’t go up to Remus’s room. He knew it was better to let Moony calm down and process it before he could plead his case. He had to stop himself a few times from going up the stairs and barging into the room.

By supper time, he considered Remus had enough time and walked the stairs. He knocked on Remus’s door, but didn’t get an answer. So he opened the door.

The window was open; the curtain was blowing into the lazy summer wind. The room looked normal, but Remus was not inside. Sirius stepped in. On a closer look, some books from the little bookshelf were gone, the glasses from the bedside table, clothes… everything that was Remus’s.

Sirius rushed down to the Floo; he first called Lily, of course. Harry answered him.

“Hello, puppy,” He said smiling at the sight of his godson.

“Hi, Padfoot,” Harry grinned.

“Is Remus there by any chance?”

Harry looks panicked to the side.

“Is he okay?” Sirius asked.

Lily’s face replaced Harry, she didn’t seem as happy to see him.

“I only want to know if he is okay,” Sirius said.

“He is,” came Lily’s curt replay.

“Rose, I just… I do not want to live here alone.”

“Then get a Kneazle,” Lily said abruptly and interrupted the Firecall.

Sirius remained dumbstruck in front of the fireplace. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Like a bad dream he would wake up from if he tried hard enough. He didn’t know how much time has passed, but when his Floo lighted up with a fire call he picked it up eager.

“Remus!?”

On the other side he was greeted by Andromeda’s worried face.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Dora let us know before it will be tomorrow in the paper. You should come through to Narcissa’s.”

“Is someone hurt?”

“Everyone is okay… It’s about Lucius, he got out of Azkaban.”

“I will be right there,” Sirius’s tone shifted, his cousin needed him. He ended the call and stepped into the Floo instead.

Andromeda was waiting for him in the parlor. Narcissa moved out of Malfoy Manor as soon as the divorce papers had been signed. She stayed with her mother for a while and then inherited the Black family townhouse.

“Draco?”

“He is at Parkinson Park, we asked them to keep him away from any newspapers at least for a few days,” Andromeda said.

“Trust Death Eaters,” Sirius grimaced.

“I trust Pansy more than her parents,” Andromeda said.

“Cissy?” Sirius asked.

“Library,” Andromeda said. “Be warned, she is distraught.”

They walked to the library. Narcissa was on a chair by the fire nursing a wine glass, an empty bottle laid by her side on the table.

“Sirius!” She said voice shacking slightly.

“I came as soon as I found out,” He said. “How? He was supposed to be there for life”

“New evidence in his case. What could they even find after 12 years?”

“Did he contact you?”

Narcissa shook her head.

“He just got released a few hours ago,” Andromeda said. “Dora called as soon as the order was issued.”

“Who worked the case?” Sirius asked.

“Williamson,” Andromeda said.

“He is not the one issuing the order... Do we have someone in the Ministry?” Sirius asked.

“Peter… Ask Peter,” Narcissa said.

“He must know something… I will try. For now, Draco is the Black Heir, he can’t touch him.”

“You know Lucius, he won’t stop,” Narcissa said.

**

Sirius didn’t Firecall beforehand, he just apparated near the Pettigrew home. Peter lived in his family home, once an imposing house it fell to ruin in the later years. With Peter failing to form a strong marriage connection, it would probably stay that way.

The light was on, so Peter should be inside. His parents both died and he was the only resident at the moment. Sirius knocked on the door.

Peter opened it after a few long agonizing minutes. He looked like he lost weight; his face was pale and his blond hair made him look ever more translucent.

“Sirius,” Peter said surprised.

“Peter,” Sirius smiled.

“To what do I owe the honor?” Peter asked letting Sirius in.

“I wanted to ask about Malfoy’s release”

“And you chose me for that?”

“It’s your department.”

“I hardly run it,” Peter said.

“Not what I heard,” Sirius smirked.

“I do not take all the decisions. It was an anonymous call about some facts in his record; the Aurors had to follow the request and in light of recent development decided to let him go”

“You sound like the Prophet”

“It was out of my hands. Did you even consider he may actually be innocent?”

“He was a Death Eater that killed 12 muggles,” Sirius deadpanned.

“Not according to the Aurors.”

Sirius plucked himself down on a chair in the hall.

“So you do not know anything?”

“I would have let you know if I did.”

“Has he been in contact?”

“No,” Peter said. “I would assume he will try Narcissa first.”

“He has no sway over her any longer,” Sirius said darkly.

“Maybe, but the heir is still his blood.”

“He is my blood as well,” Sirius said fierce.

“You know there will be a trial.”

“I am afraid so…” Sirius sighed defeated.

“I suggest you tell the boy before he finds out from a news stand.”

“Thank you, Wormtail,” Sirius’s voice sounded tired.

Peter grimaced.

“Haven’t heard that name in years.”

“Maybe you should have hung out more.”

“Maybe… I heard about the house, you and Remus are doing well.”

“He left for Hogwarts,” Sirius said in a defeated voice.

“On the cursed position?”

“You know, how he was always made to be a teacher.”

“Yeah, it will be awesome for him,” Peter said distracted.

“I should go and talk to Narcissa. Keep an ear on the ground for me, okay?”

“Of course, Sirius.”

**

Sirius apparated again to Narcissa’s house. Andromeda was still there talking to her sister quietly in the library.

“Peter doesn’t know anything,” Sirius said.

“Our first move should be to tell Draco,” Andromeda said.

“He should be here tomorrow,” Narcissa said staring into the fire.

“We will get through this.”

“In most muggle cases the mother gets custody if a divorce is to happen,” Sirius said. He sounded so much like Remus that he stopped himself.

“We are not muggles,” Narcissa pointed out.

“No, but in wizarding cases the kid goes to the parent that belongs to the oldest house,” Andromeda said.

“The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black finally can do us some good,” Sirius broke from his trance.

“He is not the blood heir,” Narcissa pointed out again.

“He is the heir appointed by the _Pater familis_ in his will. And is not like I can have biological babies.”

“Technically you can…”

Sirius glared at Andromeda.

“If it would help, I can go in front of the Wizengamot and proclaim I am gay.”

“No… but you accepting the old seat we have there may help,” Andromeda chewed on her lip.

“Do we even have that?” Sirius asked amazed.

“Well… The Blacks were always into politics, wouldn’t hurt to ask a few questions” Andromeda said.

“But they were not exactly on the winning side of the last war,” Naricssa said.

“The Malfoys were not either,” Sirius hissed.

“He was exonerated. Pleaded to be under Imperius too from what Dora told me.”

“How could they prove that after 12 years?” Narcissa fires up.

“A witness… Someone testified for him,” Andromeda said.

“Can Dora find out?” Narcissa asked Andromeda.

“She doesn’t have access to the files since he is close family.”

“He is not!” Narcissa said darkly.

“Cissy, she is not the one you want to go against,” Sirius placated his cousin calmly.

Narcissa deflated and stared back into the fire.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Sirius asked.

Naricissa nodded.

“I will show you to your room, it’s late enough,” Andromeda said.

“I can stay with…”

“You had a full moon last night, must be exhausted. Go, I will call on you tomorrow,” Narcissa said.

“Okay,” Sirius said and yawned.

Andromeda led him down the corridor. The house was smaller than Grimmlaud place, just 3 bedrooms , not nearly as old, so they had to ask the house elves to prepare the guestroom for him.

“Will you stay with her?” Sirius asked.

“Of course,” Andromeda smiled kindly.

“Shouldn’t you let Remus know you are here?” Andromeda asked.

Sirius gulped, he really didn’t want to load on Andi, especially now.

“He knows.”

“Okay then,” she opened the door to the guest room. “Sleep well, Siri.”

Sirius waved at her and collapsed in the bed. Today had been one of the worst of his life… not the worst; the worst days were all marked by Death.

He thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he only fluttered his eyes closed and slumber overtook him.

**

The three adults were in the living room, agitated and spinning in circles like vultures. The Parkinsons would be dropping Draco at the front gate. The grandfather clock in the parlor sang for 8 in the morning.

Narcissa fidgeted by the window. She left the pretense she was staring at the gate about an hour ago. Andromeda was carrying the breakfast tray in; she decided to cook it herself as a way to do something with her hands.

Sirius was pacing up and down the room. From time to time he was muttering to himself, no doubt preparing some sort of speech. Andromeda put the tray on the table and sighed at the sight of her nervous family.

“Everything is going to be fine.”

Narcissa bit her upper lip. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Well, you can’t know the outcome either so till then anything is a possibility.”

“Schrödinger’s cat,” Sirius said suddenly stopping.

The two women stared at him.

“Its… a muggle thing… exactly what Andi said, for now anything is possible.”

“Why cat though?” Andromeda asked.

“You know… muggles and their weird naming stuff,” Sirius gulped.

“You spend way too much time with Remus,” Narcissa smiled happy for the distraction.

Sirius had to turn his eyes away from them at the mention.

“The young master has arrived,” A house elf announced quickly.

“Thank you,” Andromeda nodded to the house elf.

Narcissa jumped and took a seat at the table. Sirius rushes after her, both flushed and out of breath, but seated at least.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and took her seat as well. After a few minutes, Draco walked into the room.

All the adults were staring at him.

“Good morning,” He said taking his own seat.

“Good morning,” The adults chorused.

“I didn’t know we had guests,” Draco said to his mother.

“Something came up and I needed the family here,” She answered.

“Did it?” Draco asked cold.

Sirius stares at his nephew. He knew.

“Was it the newspaper?” He asked.

Draco turned his cold grey eyes to him, “The Prophet is distributed at 6 in the morning”

The quiet that followed could be cut with a knife, a very sharp one.

“Draco…” Narcissa started, but Draco interrupted her.

“Imagine my surprise, when I had to see his face for the first time in a gossip magazine.”

“I… we …decided it was better to tell you that… he was there for life,” Narcissa said.

“You didn’t think… It was a miracle no one came and told me before… Everyone knew!” Draco raised his voice.

“You… there is a spell… harmless, but even if someone tells you, you won’t hear it… We didn’t think about the printed part,” Narcissa said.

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Is that even legal?”

“It is for traumatic situations… You have to understand, Dipper, your father… he is not a good man,” Sirius said rising from his chair.

“And you are!?” Draco spat. “I did some digging last year after Severus let something drop in my freshman year... I read about you.”

Sirius frowned.

“About your little gang of bullies, about Potter and Pettigrew… You were horrible… And then I went to Severus and made him say, what you did, humiliated him, you made him go after Remus when he was transforming and someone else had to save him. Are you a good person, uncle?”

Sirius looked on like he had been slapped.

“You couldn’t have decided that… take that choice away from me!”

“We only wanted to protect you!” Narcissa pleaded.

“From an innocent man!? You all left him there, for 12 years!”

“Draco, he is not innocent,” Andromeda stepped in.

“Not what the Aurors said!”

“Listen to me….” Narcissa started.

“I am done listening!” Draco spat.

“Draco!” Narcissa jumped from her chair.

“I will be in my room, I really do not want to see any of you!” the teen said and stormed out of the room.

Behind him, the adults all looked like they had been thrown into a particularly nasty tempest and not survived it at all.

***

Sirius returned home only a few days later. He didn’t get to talk to Draco after all. Narcissa did a bit, but nothing was resolved. He still insisted on seeing his dad.

He got into the big and empty house and had a sudden feeling that he didn’t get home after all, that he was still in a stranger’s house. More of Remus’s things were gone; he probably took them while Sirius was away, avoiding him of course.

Sirius was too tired to have dinner so he just dragged himself to bed. Kreacher stared at him from the kitchen, shaking his head in disappointment, but didn’t comment thankfully. The house was tricky, every time he opens his bedroom door, he got into Remus’s. By the fourth time he said fuck it and slept there.

A few days went by without news from Draco or his father. The Prophet showed Lucius, thin and shaking after his release, but nothing since then. Sirius didn’t like the quiet.

Lily decided to take Harry to their muggle relatives for his birthday this year. Sirius sent his present already, but he would have liked to hug the kid in the flesh. He got to get Draco his present and hug him at the begging of summer, before this started…

He actually bought both of them two new brooms, Firebolts. Remus almost had a heart attack when he checked the prices on them. His face got all red and…

Sirius took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. Inside, he found Lily smocking. Lily hadn’t smocked in years and even when she did it was only when she was very stressed.

“Is Harry ok?” Sirius asked panicked.

“He is fine,” Lily answered taking a long drag of her smoke.

“Remus?” Sirius’s heart stopped.

“Everyone is fine,” Lily rolled her eyes.

“You are not a smoker, Rose, what happened?” Sirius asked.

“I went with Harry and Remus to my parents.”

Sirius nodded for her to continue.

“And my sister and her family were there and her husband asked his sister to come as well. Dudley is born a few days before Harry and we could make a joint celebration.”

Sirius took a seat.

“So we went in, she gave him a horrid present as usual. We gave her son, a football or something.”

Sirius urged her to continue.

“And then we all sat down for dinner. Then this horrible woman asked about Harry’s dad… Since she is a muggle, Petunia said he died differently...”Lily took a deep breath “Anyway, she said something insensitive, Harry got mad and his magic… just lashed out… He blew her up like a balloon.”

Sirius tried very hard to keep a straight face.

“Of course, I helped her down, said the counter-charm, but we had to Obliviate her. In short, we had to leave and from now on, Harry is not getting even a toothpick.”

“You Obliviated her?”

“Remus did.”

“That is illegal,” Sirius said.

“Well… so should be being so vapid and insensible.”

Sirius grinned widely.

“Well, if you think you had a worse week than me, let me tell you,” He said recounted about Lucius and Draco.

“And what about now?” Lily asked at the end.

“We expect Lucius to take hold of his assets.”

“You do not refer to his house, do you?”

“His heir. Purebloods are pretty weird about that. He can’t win in any trial against us,” Sirius said.

“But what if Draco insists to see him?”

“I know it’s his right, but Lucius… Lucius is not a good person.”

“Who even is after the War? We Obliviated muggles.”

“To not get your teenage son into trouble with the Ministry.”

“I am pretty sure that doesn’t stand in court,” Lily said extinguishing her cigar.

“Well, hopefully we won’t get to that, one trial per kid at least,” Sirius joked.

“How… how are you holding up?”

“I am so far, but I have an emotional breakdown in my calendar.”

“I tried talking to Remus… He is taking the job.”

“I assumed he would,” Sirius said in a small voice. “The full moon is on the 26th.”

“I know,” Lily said. “I should go… Take care,” She said.

Sirius hugged her. “Take care, Rose.”

And, as if Sirius’s summer was not bad enough, another news hit the Prophet that week. A prisoner escaped Askaban and not anyone – Belatrix Lestrange.

This time the sisters invaded him. Narcissa looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Andromeda was not looking better either.

“How could she even get out?” Narcissa asked.

“This is not a coincidence, that she got out straight after Lucius,” Sirius threw the newspaper across the room.

“I changed all the wards in the house,” Narcissa said.

“Dora said they sent Dementors after her as well,” Andromeda stepped in.

“Dementors?” Sirius asked.

“They can work like blood hounds, they said. They also put a permanent team stationed at Hogwarts,”

“She wouldn’t go after Harry or Draco, would she?” Sirius asked worried.

“Who knows anymore… The Longbottom kid is still there as well, she may want to finish the job,” Narcissa said darkly.

“Frank and Alice… I haven’t thought of them in a long while…” Sirius’s face looked hurt.

“Lily visits them quite often,” Narcissa said.

“I used to go with… I used to go too,” Sirius gulped.

“Speaking of that, where is Remus?” Narcissa asked.

“He… he got a job at Hogwarts and left for it.”

“There are still a few days left till the year starts” Andromeda remarked.

“Kreacher, bring some of the good wine,” Narcissa said and stormed to the library.

Everyone else followed her.

***

Sirius was not at the train station on September 1st. It was the first time since the boys started school. But Draco didn’t want him there and Remus was taking Harry.

Lily called a few days ago to let him know. It was after the full moon. Remus got hurt, worse than he had been in a long while. Lily treated him, but the wounds scared her.

Sirius couldn’t sleep that night, worrying over Remus. He would have Flooed to him if only he knew where to find him. But he hadn’t talked to Remus in a month now. All the information he got were through the grapevine from Lily or Narcissa.

Lily left Harry with him on the Full Moon and the next morning. It was nice to have the kid over again; Sirius could feel even the house was happy about it. When he didn’t have people over, sometimes Sirius turned into Padfoot and ran around the big empty house. He always found it easier to get through stuff in his Animagus form.

He curled on the sofa in the library in his dog form when Lily barged in. The train for Hogwarts had left that morning and Lily had been at the station. Sirius jumped down suddenly alert.

“Bloody Minister!” Lily swore loudly.

Padfoot turned his head at her confused.

“I asked last year to protect the school better since the first two years have been a mess,” She explained and jumped in one of the armchairs by the fire.

“So, what do you think they did? They employed fucking Dementors to roam the grounds. Dementors? Since they are the best security around, according to the Ministry. And they attacked Harry! In the train to Hogwarts, thank Merlin Remus was there to chase them off!”

Lily stopped and took a big calming breath.

“And when I asked, they said something like Harry lured them in. Like my son is at fault! Hiring Dementors!?”

For the first time she looks over at the sofa and Sirius.

“Have you been Padfoot the whole time?” She asked confused.

Padfoot nodded.

“It’s much better, a good listener,” She said.

Padfoot barked and wiggled his tail.

Lily pated him.

“I have to go and write to the Ministry again. Take care!”

Lily left as sudden as she appeared. Padfoot stretched and napped on the couch.

Sirius woke up a few hours later. He jumped from his place and straight to the library to write Harry. He was half way through composing his letter, when Hedwig tapped on the window. Harry got to him first.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I and everyone else are fine, do not worry. Remus helped me. He cast a Patronus Charm, his is so cool. I asked him since the Dementors are covering the school grounds to teach me the spell as well._

_We will start some tutoring session later this week. I think he misses tutoring only one person since he didn’t do it this summer. Everyone is excited about having him as a teacher, some of his last students talked about him a lot._

_Someone said Snape will be grumpier this year because he wanted the job, but I think he likes Potions more than Defense._

_Some people are mean to Draco again, but what is weird is that some he never talked to him before are now, something about family bonds being tied up. Is this about his father? Can we talk about him now?_

_I should end here, I have mum to write to as well._

_Take care and know I am good._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Sirius read the letter again and wrote a quick replay to send it back with Hedwig.

_Dear pup,_

_I am glad you are okay. Do write Lily and ease her worries._

_Remus is a very good teacher, but the Patronus Charm is very advanced, so do not beat yourself up if you can’t master it. Not a lot of people do anyway._

_I am sad to hear about Draco. The Malfoy name can’t bring him anything good; just keep an eye on him._

_What there is to talk about his dad? He was better off dead._

_Love,_

_Padfoot._

He sent the letter and starts writing a different one for Draco. He wrote Remus one as well, but didn’t send it. He locked it in the office, where it would stay for the foreseeable future.

***

Sirius woke up to one of the Black sisters screaming his name downstairs, so this was going to be one of those days… He jumped out of bed and ran down to greet his kin. It was Naricssa, which made the screaming all the more troublesome.

“I got it this morning,” She said and threw a piece of parchment in his arms. Sirius scanned it - addressed to Narcissa Black-Malfoy, from Lucius Malfoy, a citation for a custody trial over his blood heir. The screaming was entirely appropriate, Sirius felt like howling himself.

“What are we going to do?” Narcissa asked agitated.

“We will go to the custody meeting with grandfather’s testament where Draco is pointed out heir. That should clear it.”

“But he doesn’t want only the heir, he wants his son.”

“He can’t have it,” Sirius growled.

“We should talk to the family lawyer,” Narcissa pointed out.

“The meeting is for tomorrow; I will grab the will and you should write to the Black lawyer. We will get through this.”

Narcissa took a deep breath and nodded.

The lawyer agreed to see them that afternoon. Sirius remembered the office from when he was disowned – stuffy, full of papers and dark. Even if the lawyer was not the same, the office and the atmosphere were.

“It’s from my understanding that young Draco is the Black heir?” The lawyer asked. A woman this time, probably related to the previous one. Dark hair, glasses, hadn’t seen enough sunlight.

“Yes,” Narcissa answered.

“There were any blood rituals preformed?”

“No,” Sirius replied short. He had enough of those to last a lifetime.

“And the clause “if no other offsprings are born” they can use that to their advantage,” The lawyer pointed on the old will. She had yellow bony fingers.

“I have no kids and no intention of having any,” Sirius said.

“Are you… incapable of it?”

“No,” Sirius replied tight. “Just not inclined towards women”

“Can you declare that in court?”  
“Of course.”

“Do you have a partner?”

Sirius gulped. “No.”

“Any previous lovers?”

“Do I have to prove I am gay?” Sirius’s tone was higher than he expected it to be.

“Yes, if we want to use that in our defense.”

“What about my word?”

The lawyer read over the text again. “Technically, the _Prima Natus_ law can apply in this case, considering Mister Black’s inclinations. As long as they take your word for it, they can’t claim forcefully Draco as Malfoy heir.”

“Can they do it not forcefully?” Narcissa asked.

“If Draco himself chooses to and preforms a blood ritual.”

“Why the heir claim though?” Sirius asked. “They must know that Black blood will win.”

“It’s most likely for the custody battle they want to start.”

Narcissa hand tightened in his after the lawyer’s last words.

“And assuming they will start a custody battle what chance do they have?” She asked in a small voice.

“Against the mother that is a Black? Unless they can provide evidence of mistreat, abuse or neglect, not a lot.”

The Blacks breathe a sigh of relief.

“But they will most likely get visiting hours,” The lawyer said.

“There is any way for us to stop him from ever seeing Draco?” Sirius asked.

“Prove the meetings would affect Draco negatively, physically or mentally. That Lucius has a history of abuse and violence or a criminal history.”

“He was in Azkaban,” Sirius said.

“He was exonerated, we can’t use that I am afraid.”

“I understand. Thank you for your time” Sirius rose from his chair and shook the lawyer’s hand.

“My pleasure,” She gave them a tight smile.

The morning of the trial, Sirius went to Narcissa’s as soon as he woke up. Andromeda was already there in the living room. Both her and Narcissa were restless, buzzing around the house like agitated bees ready to strike.

Nimphadora was in the library with Ted, both watching the mayhem awed and a little scarred. Sirius retreated in their nook.

“I am confident that there is nothing Lucius can do,” Sirius said.

“From what I heard in the ministry, he is spinning in a lot of circles,” Ted said looking over to the women.

“I can’t believe the Imperius stuff worked,” Dora huffs.

“He is not stupid, but true, many Death Eaters tried to use that one after the war.”

“I did try to find out who opened the case, but Moody himself didn’t have access to it,” Dora complained.

“It’s fine, we do not want you to risk your job,” Sirius said.

“Do you think this is part of something bigger?” Ted asked looking up at Sirius.

“I hope not… But every year it seems like the Dark Side makes a move of some sort.”

“What happened last year?” Dora asked.

“The Chamber of Secrets was opened, big giant monster,” Sirius sighed.

“Why did that info never got to us?”

“The teachers took care of it.”

“Of a giant monster?” Ted asked surprised.

“Harry kept it as a pet actually,” Sirius said smiling.

The two Tonks stared at him in shock.

“It’s a basilisk, can shrink to normal size too.”

“Ok, new rule, that is not discussed over the trial,” Ted said trying to process the information.

“Harry is so cool, we should talk more,” Dora laughed.

Sirius beamed in the corner.

The closer as they got to the hour they have to Floo to the Ministry, the louder the women got. Sirius and Ted watched on worried. Dora didn’t seem to be disturbed by it in any way.

The grandfather clock announced the hour to go. Narcissa stopped suddenly like a puppet with its strings cut. Andromeda had to take her hand and drag her through the fireplace.

Ted and Dora couldn’t join them, since both worked for the Ministry, but they waved them off from home. Sirius stepped after his cousins into the fire.

The atrium was quite empty for this hour, but Sirius didn’t let that disturb him. They met the family lawyer in the atrium and are she led them into the courtroom. The hall was filled with people, all talking in low voices and pointing at them.

In the next box, Lucius and the Malfoy lawyer were conversing quietly. Lucius stopped when they entered and his eyes were drawn to Narcissa, must have been 12 years since he last saw her. She must have changed a lot. She was more slender now; she was always been slim, but now they worried about her sometimes. Her hair got back to the natural black color, she had died it blond when she had started her courtship with Malfoy, but it never looked good in Sirius’s opinion.

Lucius looked really bad. Long hair, angular features even more pointed now, his eyes looked sullen, like he hadn’t got a good night sleep in a long time. Narcissa didn’t look back at him and took her seat in the stand.

The whole court was summoned. Dumbledore was acting as chief warlock and Amanda Bones to his right entered last. The Minister was also attending with some of his followers near. Sirius thought he spotted Peter in the crowd, but he couldn’t be sure.

Lucius’s lawyer started first, talking about how his client only wanted to reconnect with his son. The Black lawyer mostly focused on how happy and connected Draco was in his current life and how any change could make it unstable, especially such a big one. They focused on Lucius’s past and how prolonged exposure to Dementors could affect the mind.

Lucius’s lawyer took the stand then and talked about how Narcissa was a recluse, how she only accompanied Draco once to the train station, how she didn’t pick him up, how she never came to any of his games.

They talked about the Black family then, how Draco was the heir. Sirius was secretly hoping his orientation would never come up, but of course it did… He was asked to come to the stand. First line of questioning belonged to Lucius’s lawyer.

“Is it true that Draco was named heir in your grandfather’s will, until other kids are provided?”

“Yes,” Sirius answered. The spell they used in court stopped him from giving more than straight short answers.

“So potentially in a few years his position can be revised, since he comes from a secondary line?”

“Technically, but since I do not plan on having children of my own it is not probable.”

“Have you thought of adoption?” The lawyer asked.

Sirius closed his eyes; he wanted to stop the words forming at the back of his throat from escaping. “Yes”

“And your children will be automatically named heirs of the Black line?”

“Yes,” Sirius said strangled.

“I have no further questions,” The lawyer said smug.

The Black lawyer stepped out. As they had talked before, Sirius’s sexuality could be revealed if the subject came up.

“Are you in a relationship, Lord Black?”

“No,” Sirius said in a small voice.

“Do you plan to be in one?”

“Not in the near future.”

“So you only hypothetically thought of adoption?”

“Yes.”

“But not of having your own children?”

“I can’t have my own children”

“Is it a medical problem or magical?”

“A problem of taste,” Sirius said tight.

The whole court erupted in whispers, loud enough that Dumbledore had to silence them. They talked with Narcissa and Lucius and the trial ended with the mention to return for a hearing in a few months.

Till then, Lucius has been granted a chance to meet Draco. Narcissa clenched her fists and Sirius was worried she would hex someone. But she kept her composure. At least till they exited the Ministry. Once they got home it was a different story entirely.


	2. Canis lupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is starting his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts, exactly where he should be...and he has no regrets, like at all!

Chapter II

Remus

Remus was feeling tired. He was used to teaching and working with kids, but the sheer amount of them was a bit overwhelming. The wolf had been especially restless this past month missing his pack, but Remus had a lot of experience ignoring that.  
Outside his office, in the DADA classroom, Harry’s year is waiting for their first lesson. Remus went over the notes the past teachers left, but only Lockhart had made any and most of them were novel ideas.  
He decided to make his first lesson about Boggarts. He had a lot of practice with them recently and caught one in his room at Hogwarts when he moved in. The Slytherin and Gryffindor’s class was very rowdy.  
Remus opened the door and silence greeted him. It was disconcerting having that many pairs of eyes watching your every move. He made his way to his desk.  
“Hello, my name is Remus Lupin and I am your new Defense teacher.” As you heard the intro before, his marauder brain added. He proceeded to present the discipline and the purpose of the lesson today. His mind briefly wondered how his intro ranked against the others, but one had a maniac in his head and the other was a fraud…  
He asked the students to form a line in front of the dresser.  
“Longbottom, can you step out, please?” Remus said warmly. Neville raised big brown frightened eyes to him, but Remus knew he could do it. No matter how other people viewed the young Gryffindor, Remus knew he can do this and much more if he only gained a little confidence.  
Remus demonstrated the spell and then stepped back to watch his pupil. He opened the wardrobe with a flick of his wand and Snape stepped out. Remus bit his lip; a teacher was a student’s worse nightmare? A student that has been through so much? Maybe he should ask around more…  
Neville closed his eyes and cast. Soon enough, Snape was wearing a huge hat with a stuffed bird on it and horrible neon green clothing. The class was laughing.  
“Excellent work, Neville,” Remus praised.  
The boy beamed back at him. Neville had always been one of his favorites.  
Next in line was Ron. Spiders were a pretty common fear. Remus snorted to himself, seeing a giant arachnid in tap shoes, was a sight for sure. He didn’t know the name of the next student very well, but their fears remained tame.  
A young dark skinned Slytherin (Remus assumed it was Blaise from Draco’s letters) stepped in. He looked confident. The Boggart took the appearance of a dark mist spreading towards him, but he cast before it reached him and it dissolved intro sprinkles all around him.  
The other Slytherins were waiting in the back, letting the loud boisterous Gryffindors go first. Remus sighed, but he left them be. All of the Gryffindors had their test and from Slytherins only Zabini took his.  
Even the line was dissolved and they were waiting in a circle.  
“Draco, how about you give it a try?” Remus prompted.  
Draco threw him an unimpressed glare, but stepped forward. Remus opened the door. A body collapsed on the floor, Narcissa from what Remus could see.  
Draco cast “Ridikulus” with shaky hands. The body changed to messy black hair and Slytherin robes, “Ridikulus” Sirius. Draco was shaking; when he cast next he was almost shouting. The body on the floor stood up and dusted himself, a perfect replica of Sirius.  
“It’s enough for today,” Remus said tight.  
The Slytherins all rushed for the door. Harry lingered, even after the Gryffindors were gone.  
“What’s up?” Remus asked reading his expression.  
“I wanted to cast too.”  
“I know, pup,” He ruffled his hair. “I was just afraid about what may have come from it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you do not exactly have normal fears now, do you?”  
Harry shuffled his feet.  
“It wouldn’t have been Him,” He said faintly.  
“What would have been then?”  
“A dementor.”  
“There is a spell to get read of them. The one I used in the train.”  
“Can you teach me?” Harry said eager.  
“I am afraid it’s not on the curriculum for this year. It’s quite advanced”  
“Can we try, please?” Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.  
“If you do not have a very busy schedule, we can try and meet in the evenings.”  
“I would like that! And Remus, you had an awesome class.”  
“Thank you! Now, go on, we do not want you to be late to your next class.”  
Harry smiled and skipped out.

**  
After the first week, Remus found a routine. Routine was good, overworking himself till he collapsed into bed was even better. He had classes almost all days of the week, patrolling in the evening, since he took all the shifts he could, handled some detentions from the other teachers, had some private lessons with kids from upper years that wanted a Defense base career and had time for Harry’s lessons as well.  
He had experience teaching Harry even before Hogwarts, but the Patronus was a very difficult spell. Harry did his best, but he didn’t manage to create even a mist at the first lesson. Remus was confident he could do it, but Harry was quite disappointed.  
The Patronus Charm was not taught in school anymore. He remembered they did learn it, but war was already brewing when they were in school. They had had a lot more fighting spells in their curriculum then they did now too.  
Remus got to meet more of Harry’s friends as well. He especially liked Hermione Granger; she was a studious and quiet girl. He was not very fond of the Slytherins, which might have been just remaining bias that he tried to get over as a teacher.  
The young Ravenclaw even invited him to her birthday – an invitation he had to decline, unfortunately. And not only because he was a teacher, but because it coincided with the full moon.  
He arranged with Severus to handle his next class in the morning. Severus was a great, although reluctant help. He even brought Remus a potion that should keep more of his mind intact during the moon.  
The potion tasted vile, but Remus hoped it would work. He walked himself to the Shack and waited out the moon. It had been a while since he felt so alone. Last time Lily was close by, and he knew he could trust her; she was pack.  
He had to actually give Draco and Harry detention to make sure they would stay away. He hadn’t transformed alone since before the end of the war, the wolf liked it even less than him.  
As soon as the moon was out, the transformation started. Remus never got used to the pain. His whole body arched, his bones were stretching, his muscles taunted, like the werewolf was ripping him away from the inside.  
Soon, the werewolf was alone in the room. It started howling, but there was no pack. The wolf sniffed every corner, but no smell of pack or prey, only walls, and the wolf hated the walls the most. It started shredding with his claws, tearing it apart, but it didn’t smell of freedom.

Remus woke up on the shack’s floor. The wolf managed to escape the main room, but thankfully not the house. He was standing in blood, but it was his own. That was good… He thought before blackness took him.  
When he woke up he was in a hospital bed, a very familiar sight. Someone was at his bedside, his instincts told him, still raw and flaring after the moon. Female, distraught, pack. Remus opened his eyes. Lily.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit,” He said raspy. His voice was scratchy; he must have howled himself raw.  
Lily took a glass and spelled some water into it, then handed it to Remus. He drank the glass in one gulp.  
“What is the status?”  
“Multiple lacerations, one broken rib,” She reported.  
“Mendable,” He said and laid back into the bed.  
“You were not this bad last month.”  
“I had worse.”  
“Remus! I do not know what happened between you, but staying with him helped…”  
“Well, so did Severus’s potion, I have no blackout from last night.”  
“But you still tore yourself open.”  
“Baby steps.”  
“Will you tell me what happened?” Lily looked at him with pleading green eyes.  
“You were right; this job was the best step for me.”  
”Remus!”  
“Remus!” Harry rushed into the room.  
“How did you got in?” Lily asked.  
Harry looked for a second panicked at the sight of his mum.  
“I will confiscate that cloak,” Lily threatened.  
“He is only using it for good,” Remus protested.  
Harry grinned wider and took a chair at his bedside.  
“How are you?” He asked eyeing the bandages wary.  
“I will be fine, Harry. Can go back to the desk tomorrow”  
“No, you cannot; 3 days rest at least, doctor’s orders!” Lily boomed.  
“It will suck without you; Professor Snape sucks at DADA, don’t know why he wants the job so much.”  
Lily glared at her son. Remus laughed. If he had his pack with him, he would be fine.  
**

Remus still attended the Quiddich games, since as a professor he was expected to. He still wore Slytherin colors when they played, even if he was not required to. The first match of the season, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, was not very entertaining in his opinion. Although Cedric Diggory played a very good game, from what he saw. Draco thought so too; he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  
Remus never liked to play the sport, although most of his friends were obsessed with it. James Potter had reached Oliver Wood’s level of obsession when he had been captain and even the significantly more chilled Sirius had been raving about it constantly.  
Harry and Draco were both passionate about Quiddich. He knew they wanted the same position, but he didn’t understand why they couldn’t simply take turns; that was a no-no for some reason. Snape glared at him and huffed disapprovingly when he mentioned it.  
This game was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He was standing in the teacher’s area, since the kids he usually stayed with were both on the pitch. Lily was in the bleachers somewhere, maybe with Sirius, but Remus was trying not to think about it.  
There was a commotion when the Slytherin team entered the field. Lee Jordan, the commenter, babbled over the names, but in the end announced Draco Black as the Slytherin Seeker. Remus looked on intrigued.  
Draco played a good game, caught the Snitch before Cho Chang did and they ultimately won the game. Draco looked happy, but not beaming as he would have otherwise. Remus was wondering if it was about his dad or something else.  
Remus didn’t know Lucius Malfoy all that good; he had kept away from his posse in school and never met him in combat. He mostly knew him from Sirius and Narcissa’s stories, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hate him.  
He had kept a closer eye on Draco in the last month, but he seemed normal for the most part, broadened his Slytherin network and didn’t get bullied all that much. But he was not happy, he was still angry, at Sirius, at his mum; at the world since it was that age. Remus tried talking to him, but he was shut down promptly.  
Remus got the key to the mystery later that night, by having Harry knock on his door. He looked pretty rough and Remus got worried.  
“I am not hurt,” Harry said as soon as he was past the door.  
“What happened, pup?” Remus asked.  
“I… did something stupid”  
“Care to elaborate”  
“I… quit the Quiddich team this morning.”  
Remus remained quiet listening on.  
“I wasn’t enjoying it as much as I did in the last years… And then… Draco started shouting that I did it for him and that he doesn’t want any pity and if he got the position, he wants to earn it,” Harry looked at his feet.  
“Did you quit the team for Draco?” Remus asked gently.  
“Not… only.”  
“Harry, you can’t make decisions for another person,” Remus said it and only shuddered at the familiarity after it.  
“But I know he really wants to be part of the team… And with all this… I thought he needed something good to happen.”  
“I understand, but… you robbed him of the joy of getting in because he is good enough.”  
“But he is! He proved that today!”  
“So you are only sad because he is mad at you?”  
Harry nodded confused.  
Remus sighed. He considered the nurture argument again in relation with how people are developing their higher cognitive functions and how osmosis works… Maybe he could still blame this on Sirius, and he was kind of a special target this time.  
“Did you apologize?”  
Harry nodded.  
“Did you mean it?”  
Harry nodded vigorously.  
“Ask Draco how to fix it and fallow his instructions, he most definitely already has a list. Just… be sure to listen to him next time.”  
Harry sighed.  
“Thank you, Moony.”  
Remus gulped hard. “You’re welcome.”

**  
Draco visited him too only a few days later. He was waiting outside his room after dinner. He tried to look nonchalant, but Remus could feel the tension radiating out of him. He invited the boy in.  
“Dad asked to see me in the first Hogsmeade weekend,” Draco blurted as soon as they were inside.  
Remus took a big calming breath and took a seat.  
“Mum doesn’t want me to meet him, neither does Sirius… I… want to meet my dad.”  
“It is perfectly understandable that you would like to know your father, Draco.”  
“Everyone says he is a bad guy.”  
“But he is still your father.”  
“I really want to see him, at least once!” the boy insisted.  
“Then go!”  
“I… do not want to be there alone”  
Remus studies Draco closer.  
“Why me?”  
“Well… you are the least… opinionated person I know.”  
“Severus doesn’t lean either way,” Remus supplied.  
“Severus is more protective than a mother bear,” Draco rolled his eyes.  
“I would not let any harm come to you,” Remus narrowed his eyes.  
“I know, but you will also let my dad get a word in.”  
“Very well, I will accompany you.”  
“Great, I got Harry’s cloak as part of his groveling, better use that.”  
Remus threw Draco a pointed look.  
“He deserved it fully,” The Slytherin shrugged.  
“All good on that front then?” Remus asked.  
“Still thinking about it. He did cross a line.”  
“Fair enough”

Remus hadn’t seen Hogsmeade since his school years. It was never a popular spot except for students, he port keyed or apparated close by, but hadn’t taken a stroll though it in ages. He tried not to reminiscent on that; it was hard enough living at Hogwarts again.  
He was accompanying the students to town today, together with professor Sinistra. She was rather quiet and when she talked she only wanted to talk about astronomy, a subject Remus rejected for several reasons.  
Draco was in a large group ahead of him, all Slytherins. Harry was looking abandoned in a corner with Hermione and Ron Weasley. So Draco hadn’t forgiven him yet then.  
It was pretty easy to avoid Sinistra once they got into town, Remus should investigate that more in the future. Draco was meeting Lucius at the Hog’s Head so he made his way into there as well.  
Draco steeled himself and walked towards a table in the back. Remus slipped by him and took a booth to the left. Lucius was already waiting for his son.  
He rose when the teenager came in, didn’t hug him, just shook his hand. Remus wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, certainly some privacy spell was in place as well, but he could see them clearly.  
Draco didn’t say much from what Remus could see. Lucius is doing most of the talking, gesturing widely as he did so. Draco didn’t rise and storm away enraged, so take that with a grain of salt. They were stiff and the conversation seemed pretty one-sided, but Remus didn’t know what he expected from Purebloods, from people that barely knew each other.  
When the meeting was over, Draco left first. Remus scuttled after him and removed the clock when they were outside startling the pureblood.  
“Are you ok?” Remus asked worried.  
“Yes,” Draco said distracted.  
“What did you talked about?”  
“Family mostly… He told me about his family, the Malfoys.”  
“He is the only one left”  
“He mentioned… Well, he does have me.”  
“You are a Black!”  
“I have his blood in my veins too!”  
“Did he… seem like a bad person?” Remus asked hesitant.  
“He seemed very lonely.”  
“Did he ask anything of you?”  
“Just to agree to see him again. He told me about the trial.”  
Remus bit his lip.  
“He asked you to partake in it?”  
“He told me to see him again, agree to a monthly meeting.”  
“Nothing more?”  
“Nothing more.”  
“It is your choice… Just be careful”  
“He is my dad, he is harmless.”  
Remus looks back at the establishment they just exited. For Draco’s sake, he sure as hell hoped so.

**  
Remus was having a free afternoon; he didn’t even know what to do to celebrate it better. He decided over reading a new muggle novel Lily had bought him, a romance one about a girl travelling into the desert, but he was not picky.  
He was a few pages in when he got interrupted, because of course he did. He sighed and opened the door. Hagrid was waiting outside moving awkwardly from side to side, he looked panicked.  
“What happened?” Remus asked.  
“I’d this class… With Buckbeak… I ‘old ‘em to not get too close. I swear I did, Remus. But then… I was with my back turned…. And in the next, Draco was ‘nder its legs. I jumped at ‘em, but he was hurt… blood.”  
Remus widened his eyes in alarm.  
“Where is he?”  
“Hospital. Took ‘im myself, I did.”  
“Okay, take a big breath, I will go and check on him myself. It was not your fault.”  
“I would never ‘urt ‘im!”  
“I know,” Remus patted him awkwardly on the arm.

Remus rushed to the infirmary. Severus beat him and was already kneeling by the bed.  
“How is he?” Remus asked.  
“Asleep at the moment” Severus whispered. “The arm is in a sling, but should be okay in a few days.”  
“Deep gash?”  
Severus nodded.  
“Was Narcissa notified?”  
“She was and also…” Severus grimaces, “Lucius.”  
“Why?” Remus asked surprised.  
“He is stated as an emergency contact.”  
“How bad?”  
“He has some contacts in the Board of Governors…”  
“Hagrid didn’t do it on purpose.”  
“I assume not, but he is responsible for what happens in his class…”  
“What can…?” Remus started, but was interrupted by Narcissa bursting in.  
“Is he okay?”  
Severus shut her and informed her on the condition of her son.  
“I am not happy to say it, but I can understand Lucius’s reaction on this.”  
The teacher stared at her.  
“I know Hagrid is a good person, but you must be honest, he is a lousy teacher”  
“And how about the death of the creature?” Severus asked.  
“Removing it from school will be enough. Send it to the Scamander sanctuary.”  
“Lucius is out for blood.”  
“I am sure; he will use it in the trial somehow,” Narcissa sighed.  
“And what will happen now?”  
“I will ask the Sanctuary to claim the beast; I can’t do anything for Hagrid…”  
“Does he have the power to just fire someone?” Remus turned to Severus.  
“If he has enough ears in the Board…”  
Remus shivered. And he was having such a nice afternoon too.

**  
Lucius had indeed enough friends in the Board. Buckbeak was sent to the Sanctuary so they managed that, but Hagrid was fired and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was named teacher in his place. Dumbledore managed to keep Hagrid as the grounds keeper, but the half-giant was crushed either way.  
Remus didn’t like the pressure the Board was putting over the school, in his experience nothing good ever came from giving parents that much leeway. From what Narcissa wrote, Lucius was trying to get weekly visits and custody over half of the holidays, which was just outrageous.  
He was not at all in the right mindset for another transformation now. Severus came to his room the morning before the full moon and handed him the modified Wolfsbane Potion. Remus was hoping it would work, but he was not taking any chances so he would be back to the Shack.  
The potion was even bitterer this time around, Remus winced. He drank it all and made his way to breakfast. Draco was back from the hospital, hanging with Harry again so at least that was good. At the teachers’ table, Minerva was staring at him, but he looked the other way. The older teacher has approached him the first day he was back, surprised Sirius was not accompanying him, and she had too many questions for Remus at the moment.  
He handles his classes as well as expected with the moon this close. For tomorrow’s lessons he asked Dora to take over, talk about Auror career with the oldest, maybe teach them some defense spells, cause a ruckus. Remus smiled fondly.  
He skipped dinner and made his way to the Shack. He encountered no problems along the way and no new smells which was always a good sign.  
Remus disrobed and folded the clothes putting them on a high shelf. The transformation started as painful as usual. The wolf wanted to howl, but Remus didn’t so he managed to stop it. The wolf started sniffing, scratching at the boarded up window to get a whiff of freedom.  
Remus tried his hardest to rein him in. Then a familiar smell hit him, the wolf was as surprised as Remus, but the wild side recovered quickly and took chase. The smell was close, the werewolf stormed downstairs.  
Padfoot was waiting at the top of the stairs, hesitant. Remus was stunned for a moment, enough time for the wolf to give the Animagus an enthusiastic greeting. Padfoot responds in kind, nuzzling the wolf neck, scenting.  
Remus tried, kind of, to keep the wolf away, but it felt so good to have Padfoot around again. They even got out; because of course Padfoot had the exit to the Forbidden Forest unsealed. Remus liked the smell of the leaves and the feel of the soil beneath his paws. They hunted, they ran and it was one of the most peaceful the wolf had been.  
Remus woke up the next morning in the Shrieking Shack. His muscles arched, but he was uninjured. He caught a glimpse of a dark figure running through the trees, but made no move to rise. What should he say anyway, he was still mad, he was still hurt, and he was still… totally in love with the idiot.  
He knew he would talk to Sirius again and they would be friends, but for now everything was too new and painful. For Sirius to do that, to disregard his feelings like that… Remus rose and made his way back to the castle. From the looks of it, Padfoot dragged him. Of course the dog dragged him; he didn’t want to picture the alternative.  
At least the serum worked, Remus remembered everything and kept the wolf at bay…most of the time.

**  
It was Halloween night and Remus didn’t go to James’s memorial. He had classes that day and in the night he was patrolling with Severus. He felt bad, but he knew Lily had Sirius to go with her. He did light a candle in the privacy of his own room; James would have preferred he lit the Slytherin common room on fire. Remus smiled at that.  
Severus met him in the Dungeons after curfew. They had to walk around and make sure everyone stayed in. He liked patrolling with Severus, he was quiet and professional. Remus didn’t feel like talking either.  
They were only one hour in their route when Severus heard a noise. Remus could smell them before they caught them, the Weasley twins as always. Severus took great pleasure in scaring them before he announced they were punished.  
“I told you we should use the map,” Fred nagged his twin.  
“Well, you also told me you needed a snack,” George piped in.  
“What map?” Remus asked heart beating in his chest.  
Fred turned to the teacher. “Who map?”  
The twins glared at each other.  
“I can handle this, Severus.”  
The Potion teacher sneered at them and walked away.  
“You are my new favorite teacher,” George piped in.  
“I am naming my firstborn after you!” Fred added.  
“No need, it’s enough to give me the Marauders’ map”  
“Never heard of it!”  
Remus glared at one of the twins.  
“Maybe a detention with Professor Snape can jog your memory? If not his Veritaserum is truly magnificent.”  
The boys gulped.  
“You really are Moony, aren’t you?”  
“You never looked the part, but…”  
“The map, gentlemen,” Remus smiled tense.  
“It’s in our room.”  
“I can wait!”  
Remus had the map in 30 minutes. He was quite impressed, enough not to give the twins detention. They seemed very reluctant to lose the map, but were fine with no detention. Apparently Molly was quite taken with sending howlers.  
Remus got to his room at the end of the route. All the way he felt the map in his pocket like it was burning him. He locked the door with a flick of his wand and unfolded the map.  
“I solemnly swear I am up to no good…”

“We need a cool password to open it,” Sirius’s excited voice rang in the dark bedroom.  
“Allohamora” Peter piped in.  
“Everyone would know that” Sirius groans.  
“Open Sesame,” Remus mumbled into his pillow.  
“Who? What?” James asked.  
“A muggle story… It was a password.”  
“Veto!” Sirius voice rang again.  
“You can’t just veto my idea because it’s muggle,” Remus protested.  
“I can veto whatever I want!”  
“That’s not how this works!”  
“It does in this dictatorship.”  
“We are a democracy, that’s why you have veto in the first place.”  
“So I have a…” Sirius started excited.  
“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” James said loud enough to cover their bickering.  
“I like that one!” Peter piped in.  
Remus shrugged. “That can work!”  
“Veto!” Sirius screamed. Three large pillows flew into his bed with different levels of precision.

If it was any night to find the Marauders’ map again, of course it had to be this one. Remus stared at the contour of the school taking shape in front of his eyes. The names aligned with their beds, Harry and Draco were in the Slytherins, Severus was back in his room, the twins were in the common room, some students with unfamiliar names were sneaking in the kitchen. But tonight he was more a Marauder than a teacher.

**  
It was cold outside, winter had come early and Remus almost forgot how cold Scotland was. He was reading a book by the fire when the map dinged. He put an extra charm of it to let him know when one of the dots he was monitoring were moving after curfew.  
“Harry, I swear to Merlin if you are trying to free the Hogwarts elves again with Hermione I will…” He muttered before checking the map.  
Indeed, Harry was again in the kitchen after bed, but more importantly Neville was out of bed as well. In all the time Remus had been checking on them using the map, Neville never broke curfew. He watched the dot go from Gryffindor tower down the stairs and under a passage way to the Greenhouses.  
Remus didn’t know if he should intervene or not. On one hand, Neville broke the curfew, but he was probably checking on his plants… He sighed long suffering and went to rescue the elves from Hermione and Harry instead.  
He was half way down the stairs, when he stopped and checked the map again just to make sure Harry and Hermione were still in the kitchens, and they were. But Neville was not at the Greenhouse. Remus froze, for in the corner of the map, moving fast from the area the map covered were dots of Neville and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Remus wanted to send a Patronus to Snape and McGonagall, but he couldn’t muster him. All the happy memories he drew open were tainted. He was too much in a furry to ponder it further, so he hurried on. The Marauders’ Map ended at the start of the Forbidden Forest, so he could at least pin-point the exact place they entered the Forest from.  
Remus noticed that all the Dementors were following the same path as him. They must have sensed Lestrange being close, but he had no time to ponder it further. At least he reached a clearing, and for the first time in his life he wished he had strong agile paws instead of feet.  
Bellatrix Lestrange had her wand at Neville’s neck. Remus saw a glint in her eyes and she apparated as soon as she was out of the non-apparating zone that Hogwarts provided.  
“Fuck,” Remus hissed. He casted his Patronus to keep the approaching horde of Dementors at bay. The large dog nuzzled him and jumped to protect his back. The Patronus had been Padfoot for a long time.  
He casted a quick tracking spell homing on Neville magical energy. Before it took him away he sent his Patronus for help. He didn’t have enough time for a long message or a list of people, just go for help. The dog nodded and Remus was taken away.  
He apparated to the Lestrange estate. The house was deserted and the field were overflown with weeds. It didn’t look like the place was visited recently. Remus could smell the grass and various small animals close by, but he also smelled fear, its acid scent permeated the air. He followed it into the house.  
He found Bellatrix in the main hall. The house was dusty, but not as old or full of magic like…. other houses he knew. The main hall was pretty large and spacious, two archways on each side that opened to other areas of the house and a main staircase in the middle. Behind the staircase there were huge windows covered by an old curtain stopping most of the light from entering the hall. Of course they would try and make it as dark and gloomy as possible.  
She stood with her back to him and her wand up, casting something. Neville started screaming. Remus burst in and casted a Petrificus on Bellatrix, his spell gets countered by another one before it could reach her.  
He looked up. On the main staircase a hooded figure watched him with a wand drawn. Bellatrix turned to him and laughs, she flicked her wand and Neville screams louder.  
Remus hid behind one of the pillars; he was outnumbered. He decided to take the new comer first. He casts Incendio on one of the dusty curtains in the hall, and the fire spread rapidly behind the hooded figure.  
Remus had never been the bravest or the best dueler, but he had always been the best tactician. The hooded figure turned to cast Aquamenti on the fire that now engulfed the whole curtain. Remus casted quickly as soon as he was not under the cover of the pillars anymore; he cast a Petrificus on the hooded figure successfully immobilizing it. He didn’t get to cast on Bellatrix as she quickly made her way out of the hall and deep into the house.  
Remus took cover again focusing on her smell.  
“Poor little wolf,” Bellatrix’s voice rang from the walls.  
Remus felt her scent everywhere. Maybe the house was not as old, but it can cover her pretty good mixing the new scent with all the old ones in the house.  
“Let the kid go, Bellatrix. He is not a challenge to you.”  
“This is not about sport; this is about finishing what I started. An end to the Longbottom line.”  
“But what glory is in that? Go for someone that can fight back.”  
“Your time will come too, little wolf, but for now you are nothing to me.”  
Remus moved quickly in the dark house. His senses were playing tricks on him; he heard her and smelled her all around so he couldn’t rely on those anymore. Behind him the fire was slowly spreading to the rest of the house.  
Remus found Bellatrix eventually; she couldn’t resist not using the Cruciatus on Neville again. Remus bust into the room . He didn’t cast anything; he just grabbed her by the throat and raised her above the ground. Her wand slipped from her hand; Remus kept pressing. He was stronger than her; he was stronger than most due to his werewolf blood.  
Colors drained slowly from Bella’s face. Neville hurdled into a corner.  
“Moony!” Remus shivered at the voice. “Lily, take Neville!”  
Remus saw from the corner of his eyes Lily helping Neville up and taking the child away.  
“Moony, let her go, we’ve got Neville!” The voice commanded.  
“She wanted to kill Neville” Remus didn’t recognize his own voice. It sounded more gravely, like a howl.  
“But you stopped her” Sirius said getting closer.  
“I can stop her forever,” Remus’s shaky hands squeeze on her neck.  
“This is not you, Moony!”  
“I am not Moony either; this is more me than anything,” Remus growled.  
“No, it is not!” Sirius got behind him.  
Remus turned his yellow glowing eyes on him. He released Bellatrix that fell at their feet unconscious.  
“She will get back to Azkaban,” Sirius reassured him.  
“Good,” Remus barks.  
He felt his mind slipping between the wolf and the man like a pendulum. He didn’t want to hurt Sirius, or Lily that was still inside the house with a scared Neville. He shut down his mind to keep the wolf inside at bay… he remembered Sirius’s worried face and then darkness.

**  
Remus woke up in a hospital bed in St. Mungo’s. He was not feeling the wolf as close to the surface which was a blessing, but his whole body hurt.  
“Are you okay?” Lily rushed to him.  
“I am now.”  
“You did a lot of damage before I got to you.”  
“I know… Are… they both dead?”  
“No, just that boy in the fire, we couldn’t recognize him when we got there. Bellatrix… got away.”  
“How? We were all just there!”  
“Well, I apparated here with Neville and Sirius took you. By the time anyone got there for Bellatrix she disappeared.”  
“I thought… I thought I killed her.”  
“You didn’t! And Neville is okay, no lasting damage.”  
“That’s good…” Remus felt himself shacking.  
Lily took a seat by his bed, “What happened there, Remus?”  
“I don’t know… I wanted to get to Neville and then I felt this power surge, the wolf was so close.”  
“Sirius said you had yellow eyes.”  
“Oh Merlin, Sirius!” Remus rose from bed panicked.  
“He is okay!”  
“But he is not here.”  
“He is not here because he didn’t think he would be welcomed.”  
“Of course,” Remus looked down.  
“What are you going to do now?”  
“I have to quit my job at Hogwarts.”  
“You have to what!? You are the only decent teacher they got!”  
“I am too dangerous to be around children!”  
“You are the same Remus!” Lily glared at him.  
“No, I am not!”  
**  
Dumbledore refused to accept his resignation at first, but Remus was determined and there was nothing the Headmaster could do. They compromised that Remus could only leave at the end of the term so they had at least the time in the holiday to find a replacement.  
Christmas was soon upon them. Remus opted to stay at Hogwarts for it. Draco and Harry were both going home to spend the holidays with Lily and Narcissa and… Sirius. It felt weird to be so cut off, but then again all the people Remus cared for were Sirius’s too. He was Harry’s godfather, Draco’s uncle; Remus had no claims on them.  
He wondered briefly if this was how his life was going to be from now on. Solitary holidays, empty rooms and distant echoes. The idea was not very appealing…But then again it was better if he was not around people.  
Lily kept insisting he should come too, but he refused. Harry looked at him dejected and packed his bag. Lucius would be spending Boxing Day with his son, but Draco would be with the others for Christmas.  
Remus took a deep breath when all was gone and settled with a book he knew he would not be reading. The fire was on and he had his tea, he never really liked noise anyway.  
About 20 minutes later someone smacked his door. He looked up startled. For a second his heart stopped as he dreaded it was Sirius. But of course it wasn’t. Although it was the last person he ever expected to see – Severus Snape scowling at him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Reading,” Remus raised the unread book.  
“You know, for a Gryffindor, you are quite a coward.”  
Remus bristled, “I do not want to cause a scene and ruin anyone’s holiday.”  
“Bullshit! You want to hide from your ex-boyfriend.”  
“He was never my boyfriend!” Remus said with more bitterness than he expected.  
Severus looked at him surprised, “Then why the dejected look?”  
“Severus, we are barely friends. Why the interest in my life?”  
“You are upsetting Lily.” Severus glared.  
“They are all home…” Remus gulped. “Sirius’s home.”  
“I know. That’s why it is the best way. A familiar territory and a lot of people to run interference, you need at least to say good-bye.”  
“How…do you know?”  
Severus glared. Remus gulped.  
“Will you… if he tries to talk to me?”  
Severus glared. Remus gulped.  
“Are you secretly 12, Lupin?”  
“If I say yes, will you glare at Sirius like that?”  
“Children… I swear, why I even bother? You have 10 minutes!” Severus stormed out.  
Remus stood stunned in his room.

Remus was ready in 5. He sent all his presents to Lily beforehand so he only had to dress himself. It took the other 5 minutes to will himself out of the room. Severus was waiting by the door, looking long suffering and impatient.  
“Finally!” He huffed.  
Severus bullied Remus into the Floo; Sirius opened it for guests apparently. Remus was the first one to enter the familiar living room. He stopped for a minute just to take it in; the house looked exactly the same. Even the smell was the same.  
Severus mumbled behind him and Remus stepped away to allow the teacher passage.  
“Severus, finally. Sirius is…” Lily came bustling from the kitchen and froze at the sight of Remus. “How did you manage that?”  
“He is susceptible to bullying and social pressure. Should have thought of that considering his history,” Severus said and stepped in to hug Lily.  
The hug lasted a tad too long if you ask Remus.  
“I am so happy you came!” She said and hugged Remus as well.  
“Yeah, well…” Remus fidgeted.  
“Everyone, Severus is here and he has a present for all of us!” Lily called to the kitchen, where everyone gathered.  
“Present?” A surprised voice asked and Remus froze.  
He eyed the fireplace, but Severus posted himself in front of it.  
“What present could he…” Sirius started, but the words died on his lips when he opened the door.  
“Surprise,” Severus deadpanned in the silence that followed.  
“Remus!” Harry ran past his godfather to hug him, like they hadn’t seen each other just a few days ago.  
Remus hugged him back absently.  
“Draco, Remus is here!” Harry called.  
Draco popped out of the kitchen and waved at him. A warm welcome in his books.  
“Remus!” Dora barreled from the kitchen and hugged him. “I was hoping to see you this holiday!”  
“I was practically kidnapped,” He whispered.  
“Do you want to file an official complaint?” She laughed and her hair radiated pink.  
“Definitely and get a restriction charm as well.”  
Severus rolled his eyes and didn’t dignify them with a comment.  
“Do close your mouth, Siri, we have limited air,” Andromeda teased walking past her cousin. „Hello!” She smiled and hugged Remus.  
Remus hugged her back and pulled Narcissa in a tight hug as well.  
“It’s so nice seeing you” She said.  
“Apparently, we should thank Severus” Lily piped in.  
“Thank you!” They chorused.  
“You’re welcome!” Severus said unhappy with all the attention.  
“We were just about to set the table,” Andromeda said. “I hope you are hungry!”  
“For your cooking, always!”  
Andromeda rolled her eyes. “Lily made the pudding!”  
“Duly noted!” He grinned.  
“Oi!” Lily called.

Dinner was not as awkward as it could have been. Familiar banter and laughter all around. Sirius was a bit quieter than usual, but Remus was not saying anything either, just breathing all in. They all opened their presents and after there were only the adults with their coffees in the dining room.  
“Peter ditched us all again!” Lily moaned.  
“I heard all kinds of stranger rumors lately” Dora piped in.  
“About Peter?” Sirius asked.  
“About the whole department. They are slow in catching Lestrange, apart from the Dementors, which was a highly debated decision anyway,” Dora supplied; Remus was surprised to catch a glimpse of Auror Tonks instead of the hyperactive girl he knew.  
“Aren’t Aurors involved?” Lily asked.  
“Not many… They said it’s not an urgent matter and that they have no leads.”  
“How can they not? Bella is a creature of habit, she has no funds, no hiding place,” Andromeda spoke out.  
“The vault?” Sirius asked.  
“Untouched” Narcissa sighed.  
“And there is talk…. about something… stirring,” Dora whispered.  
“He is dead,” Severus snapped.  
“Not all his disciples are,” Narcissa said shivering.  
“If there was a call… we would have known,” Lily said glancing at Severus.  
“But Lucius and Bella both getting out!” Andromeda shivered.  
“None of the others had!” Dora pointed out.  
“There are not enough Death Eater left to pose a threat!” Severus said calmly.  
“They will catch Bellatrix as well, sooner or later!” Remus piped in.  
“Is Neville safe?” Andromeda asked.  
“Spoke with his grandma, he is home for the holidays and will Floo straight to Hogwarts after,” Lily supplied.  
“I pray to Merlin he stays safe,” Andromeda said.  
“Actually, the main reason I came here today is to say good-bye. I won’t be at Hogwarts for the next term and I was thinking of going away for a while” Remus started.  
“Going away where? You are not renting that awful apartment again are you?” Lily asked distressed.  
“No, I actually inherited a home from my parents in the countryside”  
He didn’t look up at Sirius. The other may not know, but Sirius would definitely know he was lying. The house had been destroyed during the First Wizarding War, but it still technically had a roof, so…

Narcissa and Draco are the first to leave, since in the morning Draco would be going to the newly restored Malfoy Manor. Harry falls asleep in the library and Remus agreed to help Lily carry him upstairs. By the time he was back, the others, traitors, had left the living room. Sirius was alone finishing his glass of wine.  
Remus cursed Severus in his head. Sirius didn’t look up from his glass.  
“I should go…” “Your room is still…” They said at the same time.  
“Of course,” Sirius said after a few minutes.  
“Yeah… Wel…Good-bye, Sirius!” Remus fumbled awkwardly.  
He stepped towards the Floo, but the whole fireplace closed with an iron gate.  
Remus turned towards his friend. “Sirius!”  
Sirius was closer than he expected him to be.  
“It’s not me!” He said.  
“You are the master of the house, of course it is!”  
“This is your home too!” Sirius said looking down.  
“No, it is not!” Remus snapped.  
“Because you just choose it’s not, just like your choose what other people feel, don’t you!?”  
“Yes, I am free to make my own choices!”  
“Since you are also choosing to abandon us and live in a shack I am going to ignore it!”  
“You know what? I can apparate home!” Remus stormed towards the door.  
It didn’t budge, no matter how many or what level of spells he threw at it.  
“Let me go!” His eyes were burning with rage.  
“I just got you!”  
“I am not… I am dangerous, Sirius! You saw what I can do!”  
“You saved a child’s life!”  
“I am not in control of myself… I had to shut my own mind to stop last time!”  
“But you did stop! “  
“What if I can’t next time?”  
“I will there next time too, I love you!” Sirius screamed it at him.  
“I told you to stop saying that!”  
“But you didn’t say that you don’t! Do it, say it and I will let you go!”  
“You know I care about you, you know I love you. This is how this whole idea started! You found out I love you and used that to get me to stay, so you do not have to be alone!”  
“Is that what you think is happening? Is that more plausible than me being in love with you?”  
“Yes!” Remus snapped.  
Sirius was getting closer, Remus stepped back till he felt the wood of the door digging into his back.  
“Remus, I am in love with you, have been for quite a while now. I am not lonely. I am not scared of losing people, I am not using it as a coping mechanism, I do not love an idealized version of you. I know you in and out and I love all of that!” Sirius said getting closer with every word.  
“But I am not…”  
“In love with me? Say that and I promise I will go!” Sirius pleaded.  
“Please…” Remus didn’t know what he was asking for. Sirius did, and his lips felt like they were burning over his own. Remus had been kissed before, but never like this, never like it was a hello and good-bye, like a promise and a plea all in one.  
“Stay,” Sirius whispered inches from his lips.  
And Remus did. He stayed even if the door was opened and the fireplace was lit; he stayed even the next day when he felt he was dreaming. He stayed over breakfast and endured Lily’s knowing gaze.  
He stayed to eat lunch with her and Harry and have a trip to Diagon. And that night, after dinner, he stayed in Sirius’s room. He ended up staying all through the winter holiday and returned only at the last possible moment.  
But then it was Sirius’s turn to stay. To stay in Remus’s rooms at Hogwarts after long days of classes. To stay as Padfoot on full moon nights and stay the next mornings curled up around his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! Please let me a sign you are still here!  
> Next chapter may came a bit early since next Sunday is Easter for me!
> 
> Stay safe!


	3. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes playing chess, he likes to have the time to stay back and think through his moves. His pawns start moving, but the board is always shifting.

Chapter III

The Spy

Peter

Staying in the same house as Bellatrix Lestrange was starting to get on Peter’s nerves. The whole wizarding world was out to get her, but sure, she threw a fit because she was not allowed near Hogsmeade. Peter was still mad at her for sneaking out and attacking Longbottom like that. She should have expected Remus getting in the way. The rest of the Death Eaters ignored Remus, but Peter knew better.

Lucius was more focused on getting his heir than reviving the Dark Lord, and honestly in all that time he could produce another heir in Peter’s opinion.

The trial was long and tedious and Lucius attended his son’s games and rebuilt his manor. Maybe Peter shouldn’t waste that much time on him after all. Bellatrix would have been a lot more proactive, but she was locked up till the fire dies down.

Sirius had been around a lot and that niece of his was snooping as well. Peter didn’t think they suspected him of something, but maybe he should attend more events and calm them down. So he accepted Lucius’s offer to accompany him to one of his son’s games. He was playing Seeker for Slytherin. Peter really liked Quiddich, but hadn’t been to a game in a long time.

Lucius was having a seat at the teacher’s lounge with someone from the Board of Governors; Peter didn’t really care since Hogwarts was not important to the Plan at the moment. The pale blond boy flying in a Green Quiddich Robe was the key to Lucius though. Peter checked for Harry as well, a habit at this point; he was in the stands with some friends in a mismatch of house colors. James’s son a Slytherin, Peter smirked at the irony.

The Longbottoms’ son was in the Gryffindor stands, scrawny, pale and reeking of fear and indecision. He was nothing like Alice or Frank. Bellatrix would love to hear that once he gets home. Peter didn’t look at the game; he checked the teachers’ lounge. Severus was staring at them intently. Peter didn’t approach him yet, but he never put the same trust in him his Master did.

On the seat next to him, Remus was looking at the pitch, Padfoot at his feet. Peter wasn’t surprised by the change in their relationship; in a way having them distracted might work to his advantage. Keeping them apart could have as well, but now it was past the time to intervene. Sirius was a stubborn bastard and Remus was pinning since forever, he better stay away from that for now.

He didn’t indulge it in a long time, but Peter loved to play chess. Right now, the pieces were moving to his advantage, if only the stubborn Rook that was Lucius could get on with it, it would be even better.

Draco Malfoy was a decent player; the team was not amazing though. The heir seemed particularly vicious in out doing the Ravenclaw seeker, a girl, pure-blood, minor house, not much political influence, unimportant.

The game was done and Slytherin team lost. Draco did catch the Snitch, but they didn’t have enough points to win. Lucius seemed angry at that, hopefully that would speed up the process. Remus asked Peter to stay for a drink at the Hog’s Head, Peter accepted.

Sirius turned back in the loo of the pub. He didn’t kiss Remus, since as far as Peter knew they were keeping their relationship a secret, but he could bet they were holding hands under the table.

“So you came to the game with Lucius?” Sirius asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, he wanted to show me his son.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen the boy before. Draco is a pretty good player,” Sirius beamed.

“I heard Harry was asked to be Seeker in his first year. What happened to that?”

“He didn’t like the game,” Remus smiled tightly.

“Are we sure he is James’s?” Peter joked.

“The jury is still out; he does have his hair though.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “It was kind of hard to be the milkman’s since they were fighting a war at that time”

Mentioning the war removed all the good fun they managed to muster. Remus was usually a kill joy like that.

Peter took a big gulp of his drink. “So how is teaching?”

“Was, I signed my resignation.”

“Why? I heard about fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. That was impressive,” Peter supplied.

“I lost my way a bit,” Remus huffed.

“You saved Neville,” Sirius said and moves even closer to Remus. Peter wanted to Scourgify his eyes.

“So are you Padfoot all day?”

“Not all the time,” Sirius said and eyed Remus.

Remus got even redder; he was approaching Gryffindor red colors now.

“I hate you,” He hissed.

“No, you don’t,” Sirius grinned.

“You two are giving me a sugar rush” Peter moaned.

“Good, you look like you need it,” Sirius said taking his eyes off Remus finally.

“How have you been, Wormtail?” Remus asked.

Fucking name.

“Same old.”

“Helped Lucius setting in I see” Sirius commented.

“He needed some help.”

“You two were never friends” Remus pointed out.

“Well, people change. He needed someone now and it may be good for Draco as well”

“The boy certainly likes him,” Sirius hissed.

“He is his father,” Peter said.

“Sirius is just jealous, ignore him,” Remus said petting Sirius on the shoulder.

“I should go,” Peter drank the rest of his glass. “See you!”

“Bye!” Remus and Sirius shook his hand. They used to hug, but that had been in another era.

**

Peter didn’t like the idea. Lucius insisted on meeting Severus Snape to find some information he could use against Narcissa and also they needed to get a reading about his alliances. You never knew with Snape. Last time he had been on their side, but he had been cozying up with Lily Evans for a while and he always had a thing for her.

Peter thought it was too risky to bring him into the fold, but Lucius claimed he could be swayed. Bellatrix was also willing to try and bring Severus in, but she was clinically insane. They met Severus at Malfoy Manor.

For a place that’d been deserted for the last 12 years, it sure cleaned up nicely. Lucius employed some new house elves. Some of the previous ones had died and the rest were a bit out of their minds for being alone all this time. One of them was released by the heir, but Lucius didn’t bother to call that one back, he had failed anyway.

Apparently, Lucius had left an artifact for the elf to hand over to a child last year, with the mention that it couldn’t have been the heir. The elf had chosen a random Weasley spawn, but the effect had been minimal. The book should have opened the Chamber of Secrets, but apart from a petrification accident during a class, nothing had happened.

Lucius had kept the artifact for years, left precise instructions for it using the only owl he had been allowed for the whole year and this was what had come of it… It was better the elf was not here.

Severus arrived by Floo on a Saturday. He arrived exactly on time like always. Looking up at him it seemed like no time had passed at all. The same clothing, the same look of disdain.

“So glad you could join us,” Lucius started.

“I am sorry it took me so long to congratulate you on getting out.”

“It is better that you did, had enough time to get my things in order,” Lucius smiled cold.

“I heard about the trial. Draco is an exemplary pureblood heir.”

“He is, too bad Black thought the same.”

“I am sure the jury will see who is better fitted to take care of the boy.”

“About that. I wanted to enquire about my son’s education. You’ve been a close friend to the family over the years.”

“I had kept a close eye on him, like I knew you would have wanted me to.”

“Of course, on him and that mudblood and her family.”

“They are mingling a lot among themselves it couldn’t be helped.”

“I am sure you didn’t mind!” Lucius smiled tight.

“We want anything you have on Narcissa,” Peter burst in. Pureblood discussion, they could take days.

Lucius and Severus turned to him. Lucius glared; he hated being interrupted.

“Not much, she is a recluse like you stated in the trial.”

“Does she have a lover? She and Evans are spending a lot of time together… or her and Lupin… maybe Black?”

“Both gay,” Peter piped in and rolled his eyes. “And if Evans was attached he wouldn’t be sniffing around still.”

“Gay?” Lucius turned to Peter surprised.

“For each other no less, disgusting I know”

“A werewolf? My god, how that family has fallen. Considering that, they should never let them raise any pureblood heirs.”

Peter nodded his head agreeing with Lucius.

“But the jury won’t see it like that, since we can’t prove Sirius and Remus are involved and Remus is not registered as a werewolf.”

“But what if they did?” Lucius asked smirking.

“That can be a plan,” Peter agreed.

“Why are you doing this!? And to your friends no less.” Severus said glaring at Peter.

“Well, now I am the spy,” Peter glared. “I am not sure about your motives anymore, you became a bit grey.”

“A spy?” Severus asked raspy.

Peter sighed and revealed his forearm.

“I’ve done a pretty good job so far!* Peter said smug.

“How? Why? How long?”

“And that is why I am the better spy,” Peter smirked.

“Boys!” Lucius chided.

“I am only testing the water; we need to know what side he is on for the next phase.”

“I am on the same side I always was!”

“Prove it then, help Lucius get his heir, find the Dark Lord, make a move!”

Severus nodded.

**

It was not pretty, but it was something that needed to be done. He took care of Remus first. It was easy getting to the press, especially to Skeeter, that Remus was a werewolf. They also cited an anonymous teacher that was scared for his life and the life of the students.

It was all it needed. Spirits were already ignited against Dumbledore from previous years and now with the Dementors there. People only needed a figure to focus their anger on. Of course, Remus already left, but that didn’t sway the mob. Peter was hoping to get two birds with one stone, undermine Dumbledore and also Sirius using their attachment to the werewolf.

Peter decided to visit Sirius’s house to get a reading on them.

“Wormtail! What a surprise!” Sirius was the one to open the door.

“I heard about Remus… I assume he is here?”

“Of course he is! Remus, we have a visitor!” He boomed up the stairs.

Remus exited one of the bedrooms - Sirius’s, no doubt – and greeted him.

“I am so sorry for what happened at the school,” Peter said.

“Yeah… I quit before it anyway. Guess that curse is still around,” Remus sighed.

“At least you didn’t die or went mad,” Sirius joked half-heartily.

“Lockhart is not mad,” Remus muttered.

“Are you sure? I am positive the man has some serious problems.”

“Not as serious as lycanthropy,” Remus said dejected and threw himself in a chair.

“There are a lot of ignorant people out there,” Peter comforted Remus.

“They are right to fear me!”

“I can’t believe Severus would do this though.”

“Severus?” Sirius turned to Peter shocked.

“Yeah, didn’t you figure out he was the anonymous teacher?”

They both looked at him with shocked expressions.

“That man was never trustworthy,” Peter sighed.

“Apparently,” Sirius glared at no one in particular.

“Are you sure?” Remus whispered.

“I dug a bit to find out who it was,” Peter admitted.

“Thank you for telling us,” Sirius said tight.

“Of course, you are my oldest friends.”

“How about some wine? Narcissa did her best, but we still have plenty in the cellar,” Sirius said.

“I would love some.”

**

The next step was easy as well. Whisper to Skeeter, open Pandora’s Box. She trailed Sirius a week and ended up with a pretty good report. _Bachelor Black unregistered animagus, Head of the Black family together with a werewolf!? Imperius or dark perversion._ The last one made even Bellatrix smile.

Of course, Sirius was only fined for being an unregistered Animagus, but his relationship with Remus was a new can of worms. Even if the wizarding society was not openly against gay relationships, you can’t legally marry or produce an heir. So many people regarded it as a phase, or in some circles a hobby, a past time of the rich purebloods with wives and heirs at home.

Peter listened to the whispers from the high circles. Someone like that was incapable of raising an heir right. Not only gay, but with a werewolf? Was the other one even considered human? Why was he an Animagus as well, was that all connected? Some sick game?

Peter carefully planned the bomb with a week before the last hearing for the custody trial. No one thanked him as usually, but he did the most work.

Severus did testify for them at the trial, painted a pretty nice picture of Narcissa and her alcohol problem. Not enough evidence to sustain it, but enough to plant a seed of doubt in the mind of the court.

Next was Lily testifying for Narcissa, of course. She still had a lot of sway, Peter was tempted to go with the mudblood route that didn’t understand their customs, but the topic was too sensitive at the moment. Next would have been Remus, but he was removed from the witness line swiftly and promptly with no reason given whatsoever.

Andromeda took the stand instead. A Black speaking for her sister and cousin, but they were all a ragtag team of misfits, the muggle lover, the mudblood. Peter hoped it was going to be enough.

He should have known better. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock, of course being gay for a werewolf had no sway on him; he was the one who loved Grindelwarld for fuck’s sake. Lucius was inconsolable when the sentence was announced.

Draco would remain under Narcissa’s care. Lucius would get half of the holidays and a weekend a month to see his son on summer. Draco would remain the Black heir, since all the purebloods still gashed at the name. Peter didn’t understand why, the family was in shambles and away from what it was as its core. The Black family, they always aligned with Dark Magic, pureblood values and then Sirius showed up.

Peter would have killed for that legacy, for that money to fall on and all he had to do was marry someone, have a kid and keep your head down. It was so like Sirius, get the money and the title anyway in the end, get an heir and the person he wanted. The only question was for how long?

**

With nothing to hold him down anymore, Lucius and Peter were free to begin searching. They knew the Dark Lord’s spirit was alive and could attach itself to living being, like it did to Quirell two years ago. They only needed to find him.

Severus managed to provide the traveling map Quirell followed in his sabbatical year. A lot of places, three continents and an absurd number of countries.

“He can’t just be anywhere,” Lucius snapped.

“Maybe one of these places meant something for the Dark Lord,” Peter pointed out.

They all looked at the dotted map again.

“His muggle dad’s family was from Albania,” Bellatrix’s voice said after a long pause.

“Do you think he is at his muggle dad’s place?” Lucius turned to her surprised.

“Well, he may not have a choice… The spirit should draw its energy from the previous life. Since it can’t at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore and the Gaunt family home is completely destroyed, it makes sense,” Bellatrix pointed out.

Peter looked at her shocked; he overlooked her for so long as being insane, but she was the second in command among the Death Eaters for a reason.

“Yes, we should begin our search there.” Peter concluded. “I will go with Bellatrix. Lucius should remain; there is too much attention on him at the moment.”

“Agreed.”

***

Peter didn’t know much about the Dark Lord’s family. He knew plenty about the Gaunts since they were purebloods, but nothing about the Riddle line. He knew his parents meet in England, but nothing else was him. Apparently, Bellatrix knew more, Riddle Senior was an immigrant, his parents owned an estate in Albania and had ties with rich families from Europe, but no drop of magic blood.

But that was the extent of what Bellatrix was willing to share. According to Peter’s research, Tom Riddle Senior and his parents all had died on the same day by the hand of Morfin Gaunt that was trialed and sentenced to Askaban. Another old pure-blood family that died out, since the Dark Lord chose to use his muggle father’s name than the one of his pure-blood mother.

They took a Portkey to Albania. Peter knew someone who worked in Transportation that helped him. They landed in a forest that was on Quirell’s route, not too far from the Riddle house.

“Someone is trailing us,” Bellatrix whispered while they were walking towards the house.

Peter shivered, “Who?”

“Don’t know yet.”

They continue walking. Peter tried to resist the urge to look back. When they moved under some trees, Bellatrix dragged him behind a large one and signaled him to shut up. They cloaked themselves and waited. Peter didn’t see anything for a while, but he heard the leaves crunching under some light steps. The tracker was using a Cloaking spell as well.

Bellatrix pounced. The person following them lost focus and the cloaking spell broke revealing Bertha Jorkins; she worked for the Ministry. She was not a fighter. Bellatrix overpowered her in a matter of seconds.

“You said you had someone in Transportation,” She hissed when Jorkins was apprehended.

“I do, but someone swayed by money can easily do it again.”

“Do you think she is a spy?”

“Too bad at combat, maybe a do-gooder that was asked to keep a close eye on me”

“That means you are not that good of a spy, are you?” Bellatrix glared. “Help me with her, we are taking her to the house.”

“Why not kill her now?”

“She may have information,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

**

They made their way to the abandoned house. Bellatrix was levitating Bertha’s unconscious body behind them. Peter entered the house first. They both felt it the second they walked past the threshold. Their Marks pulsating, seeking their master.

Peter and Bellatrix let themselves be lead towards the center of the house. There, waiting, was the Dark Lord himself. Bellatrix dropped Bertha and kneeled at his feet. Peter bowed his head.

From what it used to be, his Master was now but an Empty Husk. Peter swore he would return him back to power. Being a Death Eater was the only time he felt strong.

The memories flashed before his eyes…

_Growing up with the brightest of his year was hard on Peter, but he loved them; they were inseparable._

_Being a pure-blood he knew more people from Slytherin and never hated the whole house as much as Sirius and James did. He followed his friends into war which was not what they had expected. No glory or honor._

_Peter wanted it to be over by the first month. He was captured by the Death Eaters in one of the raids. Sirius, who was supposed to protect him ran after Remus instead, even if Remus was paired with James._

_Peter thought this would be the end. But the Death Eaters didn’t kill him, no; they took him to Voldemort himself. Later on he would be remembering the Dark Lord in his mind, thumping away over his memories and his most intimate thoughts._

_“You are not in this war because you believe in the spew Dumbledore throws at you,” The Dark Lord said._

_Peter remained quiet observing him._

_“They have deserted you. Was Black supposed to protect you? They didn’t even notice you were gone. You are a smart man, Peter Pettigrew; do you want to be a pawn for your entire life?”_

_Peter raised his eyes and stared into Tom Riddle’s eyes, blood red. He used to be a handsome man, Peter remembers his Slytherin friends saying, but something happened. Some said he sold his soul for the power he now possessed._

_“Do you want to die, Peter?”_

_“No,” Peter said in a small voice._

_“Then the only way you can survive is by allying yourself to us.”_

_Peter promised he would, with the intention of only returning home. He did with no other problems from the Death Eaters. When he got there, the others didn’t even notice he was gone. They were all around Marlene McKinnon’s body; she was found after the battle._

_They buried her and all Peter could think about was that it could have been him. That the friends he relayed on didn’t save him. Voldemort did. He didn’t give the other side any information, but then James did something stupid._

_In the middle of the war, he decided to have a kid. Their strongest fighters, Frank and Alice and Lily and James, all decided, selfishly, that this was the perfect time to have a spawn. And if they were gambling their lives like this, Peter was not about to let them gamble his._

_The first information he ever gave them led to James and Voldemort having a duel._

Hopefully, the Dark Lord was not blaming him for what Lily did. He couldn’t have known she would use blood magic.

“I knew you would come for me, Bellatrix,” Peter heard Voldermort say.

“Oh, my lord.”

Peter looked over at the remains of the man in front of him, he was literally and figuratively a ghost of his former self. In the last years, Voldemort’s appearance started to shift, from the charismatic Heir of Slytherin, to what it was today. Peter remembered the dark-brown eyes, the black curly hair, but it got harder and harder to pair that to the image in front of him. The scarlet eyes were glaring at him from the dark.

“Peter, I am glad to see you here.”

“My lord,” Peter bowed.

Peter heard a hiss behind him and turned to see a huge snake making its way towards them. He had his wand out and was ready to cast when the Dark Lord’s voice stopped him.

“Do not harm her, she is the only reason I am still here”

The snake crawled towards the chair Voldemort was sitting in and coiled around the back of it staring at them and hissing softly into her master’s ear.

“Oh, Nagini says you brought me a present.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Bellatrix levitated Bertha’s body further into the house.

“Excellent, she will serve my purpose just fine.”

“There is something we can help you with, my Lord?” Peter asked.

“Bellatrix, I need to preform another ritual, bring me the necessary supplies.”

Bellatrix nods and apparates away.

“As for you, Peter, I have a special mission for you!”

“Anything, my Lord!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Technically I am one day early, so I did keep my word.
> 
> Here is the last chapter of book 3, started working on 4, but it goes slow...Like always, it may take a while.
> 
> Stay safe and let me know what you think, things you would like to see next and your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you "enjoyed" :D As always comments and kudos are my life sources! Stay safe and will see you next Sunday with Remus's POV to all this.


End file.
